


Sketching The Orange Boy

by renjunsrey



Series: Deaf Au's [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Artist Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Artist Studies, Code Switching, Couch Cuddles, Deaf Character, Deaf Kihyun, Deaf Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, I'm a sucker for KiHo, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sign Language, Sketching, Sketching Your Boyfriend Is The Cutest Thing Ever, Soft Drabbles, WONHO IS WHIPPED, Who isn't whipped for Kihyun, bilingual mood is switching between languages while you talk, mild swearing, rating is for language, this is all fluff, this is soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Hoseok loves his home early in the morning, when the sun comes through the curtains, but he loves it even more when Kihyun wanders out of their bedroom wearing one of his shirts that comes down to his knees.He loves sketching, but sketching the orange haired boy who he loves, is better than anything else in the world.AkaArtist Hoseok is a sucker for Kihyun, and that always ends up with cuddles, or pages and pages of sketches of the Orange Haired Boy





	Sketching The Orange Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this KiHo drabble, I'm just an absolute sucker for Kihyun, and how lovingly Hoseok looks at all the members. Early mornings are the best, but lazy morning cuddles are even better, so here you go, have some KiHo lazy morning cuddles.
> 
> Kihyun in this fic is partially Deaf with hearing aids, and all sign language is written in italics  
> All Deaf experiences in this fic are based on my own experiences being Hard of Hearing, and my Deaf Culture and Language classes of two years
> 
> Make sure to scream at me on twitter @renjunsrey if you enjoy it a lot while you're reading!

The kettle clicks off, and Hoseok reaches into the cupboard above, grabbing out two mugs at random, ready to start his morning off doing some drawing studies before his portfolio was due. He puts Kihyun’s teabag in, his single teaspoon of sugar, before making his own coffee, making sure that they were both exactly how Kihyun made it, they were never the same, but it was the best that Hoseok could do early in the morning.

He gives Kihyun’s tea a quick stir before taking both the mugs to the empty kitchen table, knowing that the younger would be awake any minute now, waking up from the absence of the other body in their bed, missing his morning cuddles. Hoseok finds himself smiling at the thought as he walks across the room to slide the drapes open, bringing their lazy day in with the final touch of the light enveloping the room in its entirety, the brightest spot hitting the kitchen table, where Hoseok knew he would be spending the majority of his day drawing for his illustration course.

The black haired man sits, cross legged on his chair, sketchbook open on the table, a small array of coloured pencils scattered in front of him, and his phone open to a candid picture of his boyfriend, trying to capture the likeness to his best ability. The sun warms the side of his face and he finds himself sitting back in his chair, eyes closed, smelling his coffee and Kihyun’s tea blending together in the air. All is calm, his morning just right, starting off a little empty without the small boy he can call his, but he makes sure to take it all in, the sounds of rustling coming from the bedroom, the traffic drifting past their apartment on the street below, and just the feelings that make up their home.

The sound of the pads of feet on the floorboards brings Hoseok back out of his little meditative state, his eyes open to see Kihyun step slowly out of the bedroom, as if he is trying to break the ties of sleep in his slow journey forwards, his hearing aids in and orange hair sticking out wildly, rubbing his eyes as he pads across the room. Hoseok takes in the sight of his boyfriend, enveloped in nothing but Hoseok’s favourite pink shirt, oversized on Hoseok, it absolutely covers Kihyun, coming down to the smaller man’s knees.

Kihyun wanders slowly over to the table where Hoseok is smiling at him, one arm extended to welcome the younger with a hug, which he greatly accepts, pressing his body limply into Hoseok’s strong body, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck, breathing in his scent with a small smile on his face. Hoseok reaches his hand up to attempt to smooth down the wild orange locks, to no avail, so instead he just enjoys the feeling of Kihyun’s soft hair, despite all the torture of dying it. 

“Good Morning handsome” Hoseok hums, before pressing a light kiss onto Kihyun’s temple, making the younger turn to smile at him, before he reaches up and switches on each of his bright pink hearing aids.

“I forgot to switch these suckers on, what did you say, love?” Hoseok lets out a light laugh, smiling into his boyfriend’s deep brown eyes, and running his hand down the side of his face, to cup the younger’s jaw. He leans forward and presses another kiss to the younger’s nose, smiling softly, and he’s sure that Kihyun can see all of the love he holds for him in his eyes, so Hoseok lets his eyes speak for him before he dares to disturb their moment again.

“I said, good morning, handsome” Kihyun twists his body in Hoseok’s arms so that he can sit in the black haired boy’s lap, leaning back into the strong chest that just happened to belong to the cutest boy in existence.

“I made your tea, it should still be warm” Kihyun hums a thanks, reaching out to grab the mug from his normal seat, Hoseok meeting him halfway and pushing the mug into his slender hands. Kihyun takes a sip and nods

“It’s lovely Seokkie, just like always” Hoseok leans his face into Kihyun’s shoulder, wrapping his free arm around his waist, giving the orange haired boy a loving smile

“I’m glad, also, is that my shirt?” Hoseok’s hands wrap into the soft pink fabric, giving it a light tug as he raises his eyebrows, making Kihyun flush pink, and let out a small giggle at being caught, even though they practically shared their wardrobes now, mainly Kihyun stealing clothes from Hoseok’s wardrobe, but occasionally Kihyun would find Hoseok in one of his ‘oversized’ shirts, that hugged the older man’s muscles.

“Yeah, it is, it smells like you and it’s really soft” Hoseok nods, remembering that he had bought the cotton candy coloured shirt because of the texture of the fabric in the first place, but mostly enjoying the way the fabric draped over the petite boy on his lap

“Also, fuck wearing pants, this is soft as hell, and I only have to wear my jocks” Kihyun lets out a little laugh, using his finger to pull the shirt up a little, revealing more of his leg, before Hoseok pulls it back down, and pouts a little

“Aw, no fair, I’ve got my track pants and you get to be all soft and comfy all day” Kihyun swats lightly at Hoseok’s hand around his waist

“Says Mister Barely wearing a shirt right now” Hoseok pouts even more, letting out a little whine

“You’re mean, but you’re also right, so I can’t argue with that” Kihyun hums in agreement, taking a sip of his tea and stretching his arm out to put it back in his seat, showing Hoseok that he should probably release his boyfriend so that he can sit on an actual seat, instead of his lap.

“I love it when you wear this shirt though, you should do it more often” Hoseok gives Kihyun’s shoulders a rub, and lets him go to get up and take up the seat next to Hoseok, giving them the perfect angle to talk to each other, and see each other’s hands without trouble.

_ “What are you drawing?” _ Kihyun signs, as he shuffles to get comfortable in his chair, looking at the open sketchbook, with the unfinished sketches of himself decorating the pages.

“Drawing you, I’m meant to do studies of people I know” Hoseok flips back through some pages, showing Kihyun a study of his own face, soft with sleep, lips pouting, drawn in soft pink pencil

“ _ And you’re a perfect model for it, I can look at you all day and you won’t fight me, and my phone is full of photos of you anyway” _ Kihyun nods, reaching out to flip the page open to a series of sketches of his eyes, and he can remember the day that Hoseok was making him sit so that he could draw them, just taking in his boyfriend’s soft bunny-like face while Hoseok was so focused on taking in the softness of Kihyun’s eyes.

“You’re so talented, my love” Kihyun practically whispers, his words blending into one another, his eyes smiling as he takes a sip of his tea, looking at the drawings, and taking them all in, always in awe of the talent of Hoseok. The precision of the drawings that Hoseok produced, despite his gym junkie appearance, he was so delicate and accurate in his reproduction of faces.

“ _ I’ll show you the drawing that I’m working on later, _ I’m going to try to do a background with it, because it’s just you sitting on the couch in the sun, it’s familiar and I love it” 

Hoseok smiles, unlocking his phone with his thumb, showing the picture to Kihyun, the warm light shining through the sheer curtains and illuminating Kihyun, his hair curly and messy, wearing a white shirt and covered in blankets, absorbed in his book, the curve well defined in the light, and Kihyun knows that Hoseok probably loves that the most out of everything in the photo.

“I look forward to it” Kihyun lets his boyfriend get back to his sketching, sipping his tea, and scrolling through his phone, occasionally sneaking a glance of the small sketches in blue appearing in Hoseok’s sketchbook, occasionally lined with grey lead instead of fineliner because Hoseok didn’t like the finality of having a drawing inked.

The two sit in a comfortable silence, Kihyun’s back warmed by the sun coming through the windows, and Hoseok practically laying on the table to get close enough to draw with precision, occasionally sitting back to look at the drawing, before scrunching up his nose when he sees something drawn wrong, going in with an eraser to fix the mistake. Hoseok’s drawing process is so refined, but so fast that Kihyun finds himself putting his phone down to just watch the black haired boy scribble away on his expensive paper with practiced accuracy.

After a few minutes of quick sketches, trying his hardest to capture the basic shapes of Kihyun’s face, Hoseok catches Kihyun’s eyes, the awe he holds for Hoseok’s drawing abilities evident in his eyes. Hoseok gives Kihyun a soft smile, drinking in every detail of the boy while he meets the gorgeous eyes that hold galaxies in them.

“Hi there Ki, what are you up to there?” Hoseok smirks, watching as Kihyun’s soft smile turns into a much wider one.

“Just admiring you, you funky little man” Hoseok pouts as if being called little was something that offended him, making Kihyun laugh a little, swatting at his boyfriend’s arm

“Hey, I know you love it, but really, it’s so nice to watch you work, you’re so talented” Hoseok’s face flushes pink with the praise, and Kihyun reaches his hand out to squeeze Hoseok’s bicep, which he tenses on reflex so that Kihyun plays with his arm more.

The two find themselves staring at each other, enjoying the beauty before them, occasionally exchanging soft smiles and pouts, distracting Hoseok from the work at hand, but as he later argues, he was just studying his model so that he could produce better work, and Kihyun can’t help himself but to find his strict face dissolving into a grin, before littering his boyfriend’s face with butterfly kisses, leaving Hoseok a giggling mess.

“Hey Ki” Hoseok says softly, hours later where they find themselves both curled up on the couch, neither having made the effort to get changed after Kihyun had returned from brushing his teeth and washing his face, deciding instead to get out their little couch table so that Hoseok could draw while sitting on the couch, Kihyun resting his head against his lover’s shoulder, scrolling through his phone.

Kihyun hums in response, looking up from his phone to the black haired boy next to him.

_ “I love you”  _ Kihyun gives Hoseok a smile, before burying further into his side, taking both of the stronger boy’s calloused hands in his own, twisting their fingers together, before signing with their hands wrapped in each other.

_ “You made me understand what love is in this life, I love you so much Hoseok” _ Hoseok unlinks their hands before pulling Kihyun onto his lap, to practically crush him in his strong arms, kissing every part of his boyfriend’s face he can access, making sure to kiss the tip of his nose at least 5 times.

“I love you” Hoseok whispers over and over again, and at first it’s just a low sound, and Kihyun’s not really sure what he’s saying, the sound not quite clear enough to reach his ears, and his face is way too close to Hoseok’s to be able to read his lips, but eventually Hoseok pulls back, grabbing his phone to take a photo of the orange haired man laying on his lap. He clicks the shutter, and flashes Kihyun one of his famous grins that makes him absolutely melt every time he sees it, and then with his gorgeous voice, he says it again, clear enough that Kihyun knows exactly what it was.

“I love you so much Ki, you’re so handsome” Kihyun leaves a gentle kiss on Hoseok’s lips, before pulling back with a smile on his face

“ _ If I’m handsome, Hoseok, then you are a god” _ Hoseok watches his boyfriend’s hands, before giggling and lightly slapping at his hands

“Ah stop it, you’re gonna make my heart burst, you cheesy bastard” Kihyun grins like the sun, proud for his actions, and Hoseok can tell, but it just makes him even more endearing, the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles directly attacks his heart, making Hoseok really feel like his chest might burst

“ _ Stop distracting me from my work, you little shit” _ His emotions bubble up into little giggles, and he can feel himself tearing up a little, which makes Kihyun smile, showing all his teeth, and making his nose scrunch up in just the way that Hoseok loves. Hoseok forces himself to try to focus on his work, but he finds himself staring at Kihyun’s little nose scrunch again, but Kihyun is having nothing of it, shifting his body off Hoseok’s.

_ “Get to work then, you’re meant to be drawing the love of your life, my love” _

Kihyun twists himself so that his head is resting on Hoseok’s shoulder once more, and he’s half sitting on Hoseok, half on the couch, watching the black haired boy as he picks up his pencils, and starts sketching bases for different angles of Kihyun’s face. He finds himself absorbed in the drawing process, and eventually, after what seems like forever, Kihyun feels himself being gently moved on the couch, Hoseok shifting him since he had fallen asleep, so that he was more comfortable.

Hoseok watches as Kihyun curls up, his head resting in Hoseok’s lap, orange curls tousled, and pink shirt engulfing his body, his fluffy blanket just in front of him, not on top of his body, he’d overheat in the summer sun coming through the windows. Hoseok sneaks a photo or two, for references, he tells himself, and runs his fingers through the orange locks, making Kihyun lean his head further into the feeling.

“God, you’re so cute Ki” Hoseok whispers, and he knows that Kihyun probably can’t hear it clearly, especially with his good ear against Hoseok’s lap, but the younger hums anyway at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, pushing himself further into Hoseok’s gut, making him tense a little at the feeling. He picks up his pencils again, trying not to disturb the napping boy on his lap as he scoots the table so that he can draw him, choosing the same orange and pink tones that Kihyun’s hair had been to capture the way the sun shines on the boy’s tan skin.

Somewhere along the line, Hoseok finds himself with pages and pages of the details of the sleeping boy’s face, and he eventually finds himself with a very elaborate list of exactly what he loves about Kihyun, complete with little sketches. From the way that his lips pout when he sleeps, to the way that he steals Hoseok’s clothes, that compliment his little body, to the way that his face scrunches up when he smiles, and of course, the way that he smiles at every little thing that Hoseok does, even if he’s not sure why the younger is smiling. Hoseok finds himself absolutely enraptured in everything that Kihyun is and does, and he finds, like every other day, that he sees the stars on the skin, and the sun in the way that Kihyun smiles. He finds himself head over heels for the orange haired boy, and he finds that he still wouldn’t trade their relationship for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friend!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this fluffy fic, please let me know how it made you feel by leaving kudos, comments or by tweeting at me @renjunsrey
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week ahead of you, and that someday you get someone as lovely as these two in your life!  
> More fluff will be coming soon, so let me know what pairings you would like to see!


End file.
